friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister
"The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister" is the eleventh episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on January 9, 1997. Plot The guy living above Monica and Rachel has removed the carpets on his floor, and he's too loud for the girls to stand. Phoebe tries taking a stand to this guy, but as Monica already pointed out, he's too charming to intimidate, and Phoebe starts going out with him. The girls also spy on her having sex after they hear her after a date with him. At Fortunata Fashions, Rachel is hating her new job, which as it turns out, is not connected to fashion at all. She vents her frustration with the wrong person - classy chef Monica, in her fake boobs at the Moondance 60's diner - but she runs into the right person - Mark, who can help get her a serious fashion job at Bloomingdale's. Ross is not at all happy about this and fears that Mark only wants to have sex with Rachel and is being kind to her for this. Monica helps him get over his jealousy so that good things may happen to Rachel, something he doesn't, however, fully achieve, as he can't even stand her hugging Mark for getting the job. Meanwhile, at Joey's birthday party, Chandler gets too drunk from vodka jell-o shots and fools around with one of Joey's sisters, Mary Angela. Joey is pretty mad at Chandler for groping his sister until he's deceived into believing that Chandler may really fall for her. On the other hand, Chandler has no other reason for staying with Joey's sister other than the unreasonable amount of alcohol into his bloodstream from the other night, and plans on breaking up with her. Things get out of hand for him, however, when he goes to talk to her and is, once again, in the presence of all of the sisters; he even mistakenly kisses Mary-Therese, believing that she's Mary Angela. Mary Angela sees the kiss and calls Joey for help, who restrains from punching his best friend. When Chandler can't recognize Mary Angela and apologize to her, Joey gives the go-ahead to his sister Cookie, who gives Chandler a black eye. As things may finally be going well for everyone, Phoebe and the guys hear the upstairs neighbor cheating on Phoebe. Joey and Chandler go find him to give him a lesson, but he's so charming that the guys instead stay over. Trivia *About 10 minutes in when they are talking about who Chandler hooked up with, Monica asks if its Gina (which it isn't). This sister re-appears (even though you never see her in FRIENDS) in Joey's TV series, Gina is the sister that he lives with in LA. Trivia Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Shelley Berman - Mr. Kaplan Jr. Steven Eckholdt - Mark Robinson Thomas James Kepner - Singing Partygoer Mimi Lieber - Mary Therese Lisa Maris - Tina Lisa Melilli - Dina Alex Meneses - Cookie Penny Santon - Nonna K.J. Steinberg - Gina Tribbiani Holly Gagnier - Mary Angela Crew Directed By: Alexa Junge Written By: Terry Hughes 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title